El príncipe otsutsuky
by gonzalo.verde.984
Summary: Naruto uzumaky es un huérfano que descubre una conexión con kaguya otsutsuky, juntos se volverán poderosos y buscaran una nueva vida para ambos donde naruto obtendrá mucha adrenalina. Naruto uzumaky, hyuga, kaguya, senju, uchija, naruto harem masivo


Un niño de 3 años corria por el bosque huyendo de sus persegidores, ahora ustedes se preguntaran por que un niño de su edad estaba solo en una noche como esta y no en su casa con sus padres. Pues ustedrs veran el 10 de octubre su dia de nacimiento una poderosa bestia ataco konoha no sato, esta bestia era el kiuby no yoko que fue controlada por un hombre enmascarado, sus padres minato namikaze el yondaime hokage y su esposa kushina uzumaky se vieron obligados a sellar al poder ying en su hijo menma y la parte yang en su hija natsuky utilizando el **shiki fuin( sello dios de la muerte),** pero tambien sellaron el alma del kiuby en su hijo mayor naruto. Devido a esto el siempre fue odiado por los habitantes del pueblo e incluso por sus propios padres creyendo que era el demonio en forma humana, recibiendo asi palizas de los habitantes y su famila pero todos ellos sabran que estaban equivocados Por eso nos encontramos en esta cituacion donde vemos a este niño pelirojo de ojos azules que corre por su vida de los habitantes del pueblo ``Atrapen al demonio`` `` No dejen que se escape`` ``Por favor no e hecho nada malo``dijo el niño pelirojo mientras corria y lloraba `` no mientas demonio sabes lo que hiciste`` gritaron los aldeanos borrachos y enfurecidos que lograron alcanzar al pequeño niño y empezaron a golpearlo con palos, cuchillos,botellas ``Basta por favor``el pequeño niño rogo a sus atacantes que empezaron a causarles daños graves ``Ruega por tu vida por que hoy vas a morir mocoso demonio`` grito el aldeano enfurecido **Dentro del paisaje mental de naruto** **``Noooo No pienso dejar que me maten``** rujio ula poderosa voz del kiuby no yoko, hoy actualmente estaba furioso por tratar de matar a su contenedor **``Tengo que hacer algo o de lo contrario morire en este lugar``** dijo el kiuby mientras gruñia, el kiuby empezo a pensar en los posibles formas de salirse de este problema , el no podia tomar el control de su cuerpo a su edad o abria consecuencias, si tan solo hubiera una forma de salir de aqui entonces el.. el.. !ESO ES! sacarlo de aqui, pero seria muy arriesgado sacarlo de este lugar, pero de todas formas no tenia opcion o el moriria. **``Tengo que traer al kit rapido``** el kiuby dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de traer a naruto al paisaje mental. **Fuera del paisaje mental** Naruto sintio el dolor mas horrible que haya sentido en su vida, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando sintio un tiron e la parte posterior de su cabeza y todo se volvio negro en un instante **Dentro del paisaje mental** Naruto se desperto en lo que parecia ser una alcantarilla y dijo para si mismo`` primero me golpean y luego me tiran a una alcantarilla`` aunque no era exactamente normal ya que veia una especie de energia roja y azul en las cañerias, ademas sintio que algo lo llamaba que el instintivamente siguio para encontrarse una jaula gigante con un papel con el kanji para el sello`` que es esto`` **``Al fin llegas``** dijo una voz que resonaba por el lugar, despues de un momento el dueño de esa voz aparecio del otro lado de la jaula que lo conmociono porque era un zorro gigante de nueve colas con torso humano y orejas de conejo `` Quien eres tu`` pregunto el niño con miedo por que ya tenia una idea de quien era **`` Yo soy el kiuby no yoko pero antes de que comiences con tus preguntas debes saber que estamos en tu paisaje mental y te traje aqui para** ayudarte **a escapar de la nuerte de los malditos humanos que te atacan y para eso necesito que confies en mi y dejes que te ayude``** dijo el kiuby rapidamente El niño estaba en soock por lo que le dijo pero rapidamente recupero la compostura y empezo a pensar en la oferta del kiuby `` Como se que no me estas engañando`` pregunto naruto **``escuchame mocoso si te mueres yo me muero asi quesera mejor que confies en mi es tu unica opcion, te prometo que te explicare despues , ahora rapido choca los puños conmigo y te salvare``** dijo el zorro que extendio los punos a el, naruto estaba perplejo no sabia que era lo que tramo el kiuby pero no le presto mucha mente ya que corrio a chocar los puños con el kiuby para salvarse. Cuando chocaron los puños el kiuby cerro los ojos y dijo mientras hacia señales de manos con la mano libre y dijo **``Fuinjutsu uzumaky prohibida: tecnica de agujero interdimensional``** dijo el kiuby mientras de pronto todo se volvio de una luz blanca brrillante. **fuera del paisaje mental** Los aldeanos hiban a matar a naruto pero de pronto su cuerpo se ilumino de un blanco brillante que tuvieron que taparse de los ojos, cuando la luz se aclaro su cuerpo ya no estaba y todos estaban atonitos a lo que sucedio ``El mocoso desaparecio, el mocoso debe haber usado un jutsu para cegarnos y escapar, rapido busquenlo y terminemos lo que empezo el yondaime-sama`` grito el aldeano consiguiendo varios gritos de afirmacion, solo el no sabia que el no volveria a verlo de nuevo. **bosque cerca de tokio- universo** En un destello de luz blanca un niño de 3 años aparecio gimiendo de dolor mientras sus heridas se curaban por el chakra del kiuby``que paso?..donde estoy?..``pregunto a nadie mientras veia que estaba en un bosque con arboles que eran menos pequeños que los de konoha **`` Estas en una dimension diferente , te traje con un jutsu prohibido para salvarte ademas ahora ya no te vas a tener que preocupar por esos malditos humanos a que te vuelvan a atacar``** explico el kiuby mientras naruto estaba en soock, el estaba en un lugar diferente, el ya no veria a nadie conocido de konoha de vuelta, el seño fruncido se volvio una sonrisa ``quieres decirme que nunca mas los volvere a ver a mis padres?`` el pregunto mientras su sonrisa crecia `` eso eso estupendo ya no tendre que soportarlos, yo sere libre de hacer lo que quiera`` dijo felizmente **``Asi es kit, pero primero hay algo que quiero decirte...``** y asy fue como le dijo que lo sellaron en el sus padres y como lo controlaron con un sharingan para destruir la aldea. **``y eso fue lo que paso``** termino de contar la historia mientras naruto estaba en silencio apretando los puños con ira por lo que sus padres hicieron con el`` esos malditos me trataban como a un mounstruo cuando ellos tuvieron la culpa`` dijo mientras despues miraba a kiuby`` no quise decir que tu eras un mounstruo, yo creo que eres inocente y no te puedo culpar ya que siempre me curabas con tu chakra`` termino de decir naruto mientras se inclinaba en señal de perdon **``No tienes que inclinarte, naruto. Por cierto ahora que estamos en un nuevo mundo voy a tener que enseñarte a ser un ninja para que puedas protejerte``** termino de decir el kiuby mientras naruto se sorprendio de que quisiera enseñarle a el `` Tu hablas enserio`` pregunto naruto mientras el kiuby asentia `` muchas gracias kiuby prometo compensartelo de alguna forma`` **``Kurama, Mi nombre es Kurama y mas te vale prepararte porque no voy a ir facil en ti porque seas un niño``** termino de decir con una sonrisa macabra que prometia mucho dolor Naruto todo lo que pudo pensar era en que cosa se habra metido`` oh mierda`` dijo mientras oia la voz de su nuevo amigo riendose a carcajadas... Que es lo que deparara el futuro a nuestro joven heroe que ahora estaba en un nuevo mundo? 


End file.
